13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Smile, Bitches
|next = }} Smile, Bitches is the tenth episode of the second season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the twenty-third episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Tony Padilla's testimony. Synopsis Tony opens up about his past. Sheri devises a plan to get into the clubhouse. Mr. Porter tries to help Justin. Zach and Bryce butt heads. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD : NOTE: PLOT IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Tony and Hannah are getting their nails painted. Tony reveals that he has a crush on Ryan. Hannah tells him that he needs to ask Ryan out. Tony talks to Caleb about how the school wants him to testify and that he could fuck everything up for the Bakers. Clay asks Justin what he's been doing for the past 48 hours. Justin tells him that he saw his Mom and that she gave him cash. He tries to offer it to Clay as rent but Clay tells him to keep it. Clay asks why he stayed and Justin says it's because Clay needed him. Back at the Jensen home, Clay apologizes to Hannah for telling her to get out. They reminisce about the times they spent together. Clay tries to kiss her but realizes that she's not real. Jessica gets dropped off at school by her Dad. He spots Justin so he gets out of the car to go talk to him. Jessica stops him and tells him that Justin wasn't the one who hurt her. Sarah testifies and tells the court that Hannah bullied her at her old school. Clay and Justin reveal to Sheri their plan to get into the Clubhouse: bolt cutters. Sheri tells them that they have to do it without tipping them off that they were there. Jessica and Nina get invited to hang out with Nina's friends again. Tony goes to school before testifying and talks to Ryan. Ryan tries to reassure him but Tony tells him not to talk about it. In a flashback, Tony asks Ryan out on a date with Hannah's encouragement. Mr. Porter shows up to work the day after his testimony. The principal tells him that he hadn't expected him to come to work today. He tells Mr. Porter that he can't have any contact with any students. Sheri gets herself invited to the Clubhouse where she learns the combo to the lock on the door. She tries to escape after that but gets pressured to go inside. Tony tells the courtroom that Hannah made the tapes so that they would understand what she was going through. The lawyer asks if Hannah ever blamed the school in the tapes. Tony denies this. Sheri is in the Clubhouse with the boys and Bryce takes a picture of them to add to his collection. Sheri tells Clay and Justin the combination but tells them that she can't go back there. Jessica asks Nina why she has a new boyfriend. Nina says that he started asking questions so she dumped him. Jessica tells her that maybe she hasn't dealt with her issues and Nina tells her that she was just trying to help Jessica but maybe that was a mistake. Mr. Porter pulls Justin into his office. He tells Justin that he can graduate with his class if he gets his shit together. He asks Justin if he's seen his Mom and asks him what his plan is long term. Justin tells him that he's used to being on his own. Mr. Porter tells him that he isn't going to be at this job much longer and that he needs to let people help him. Alex opens his locker at school to find a single bullet waiting for him. Tony remembers beating up Lucas because he called Ryan and him faggots. Bryce gives a rousing speech about family before the baseball game. During the game, Clay and Justin go into the Clubhouse to look for the box of Polaroids. Zach gets upset when Bryce won't do a change-up pitch but he's upset about more than that. Zach tells Coach Rick and Bryce that he's done and walks off the field. He heads to the Clubhouse where he finds Justin and Clay. Zach shows them where the Polaroids are and reveals to Clay that he was the one who gave him the previous three Polaroids. Clay asks why he didn't just come to him and Zach says it's because he's a coward. Olivia goes home to find that Jackie has left because of the revelation that Hannah was also a bully. Tyler goes to a show with Cyrus and gets hit in the face. He walks out of the crowd and runs into Mackenzie who tries to talk to him about their date. He says some things that he doesn't mean but Cyrus overhears and tells Tyler to leave. Tony reveals to Olivia the secret that Hannah kept for him. That she hid him when he was running from the cops. That's why Hannah trusted him with the tapes. Mr. and Mrs. Down talk to Tyler about him blackmailing Marcus and how it's unlike him. They confiscate all of his electronics, including his cameras. Tony goes to see Sarah, the girl who testified and tells her about Hannah and how she was a good person after Ridgeview High. He tells her that she doesn't have to forgive Hannah but to know that she was sorry about what she did. Mrs. Baker gets a call in the middle of the night telling her that her store has been broken into and vandalized. Clay, Justin, and Sheri go through the box of Polaroids. Clay finds a Polaroid of Hannah and hides it from them. They also find one of Bryce raping Chloe. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Derek Luke as Kevin Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Guest Starring *Steven Weber as Gary Bolan *Chelsea Alden as Mackenzie *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *Bryce Cass as Cyrus *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Maria Dizzia as Mrs. Down *Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Ben Lawson as Rick *Samantha Logan as Nina Jones *Allison Miller as Sonya Struhl *Kelli O'Hara as Jackie *Joseph C. Phillips as Mr. Davis *Tom Everett Scott as Mr. Down *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice Trivia *Zach reveals to Clay that he is the one who has been sending him the Polaroids. He explains his motive for this by admiting that he's a coward but Clay is not. Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images S02E10-Smile-Bitches-001-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S02E10-Smile-Bitches-002-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah and Tony getting their nails painted S02E10-Smile-Bitches-003-Tony's-Nails.png|Tony's nails getting painted S02E10-Smile-Bitches-004-Caleb-Tony.png|Caleb and Tony sitting in front of Tony's car S02E10-Smile-Bitches-005-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S02E10-Smile-Bitches-006-Caleb.png|Caleb S02E10-Smile-Bitches-007-Caleb-Tony.png|Caleb and Tony kissing S02E10-Smile-Bitches-008-Justin-Foley.png|Justin looking out the car window S02E10-Smile-Bitches-009-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay driving S02E10-Smile-Bitches-010-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E10-Smile-Bitches-011-Hallucination-Hannah.png|Hallucination Hannah sitting on Clay's bed S02E10-Smile-Bitches-012-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png|Clay and Hallucination Hannah S02E10-Smile-Bitches-013-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png|Clay trying to kiss Hallucination Hannah S02E10-Smile-Bitches-014-Rick-Wlodimierz.png|Coach Rick talking to the baseball players S02E10-Smile-Bitches-015-Zach-Bryce-Monty-Scott.png|Zach, Bryce and Monty S02E10-Smile-Bitches-016-Jessica-Greg.png|Greg dropping Jessica off at school S02E10-Smile-Bitches-017-Jessica-Greg.png|Jessica and Greg S02E10-Smile-Bitches-018-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S02E10-Smile-Bitches-019-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S02E10-Smile-Bitches-020-Sarah-Carlin.png|Sarah Carlin testifying S02E10-Smile-Bitches-021-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia looking at Jackie S02E10-Smile-Bitches-022-Jackie.png|Jackie S02E10-Smile-Bitches-023-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri Holland S02E10-Smile-Bitches-024-Justin-Clay.png|Justin and Clay S02E10-Smile-Bitches-025-Michael.png|Michael approaching Nina and Jessica S02E10-Smile-Bitches-026-Jessica-Nina.png|Jessica and Nina S02E10-Smile-Bitches-027-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S02E10-Smile-Bitches-028-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S02E10-Smile-Bitches-028-Ryan-Shaver.png|Ryan Shaver S02E10-Smile-Bitches-029-Tony-And-Hannah.png|Tony and Hannah looking at Ryan S02E10-Smile-Bitches-030-Ryan-Shaver.png|Ryan Shaver S02E10-Smile-Bitches-031-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S02E10-Smile-Bitches-033-Ryan-Tony.png|Tony asking Ryan out S02E10-Smile-Bitches-034-Ryan-Shaver.png|Ryan Shaver S02E10-Smile-Bitches-035-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah hiding behind lockers S02E10-Smile-Bitches-036-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S02E10-Smile-Bitches-037-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S02E10-Smile-Bitches-038-Gary-Bolan.png|Principal Bolan S02E10-Smile-Bitches-039-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri visiting the Clubhouse S02E10-Smile-Bitches-040-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S02E10-Smile-Bitches-041-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony testifying S02E10-Smile-Bitches-042-Sonya-Struhl.png|Sonya Struhl S02E10-Smile-Bitches-043-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S02E10-Smile-Bitches-044-Scott-Sheri.png|Sheri and some jocks in the Clubhouse S02E10-Smile-Bitches-045-Bryce-Scott-Sheri.png|Bryce making Sheri do drugs S02E10-Smile-Bitches-046-Bryce-Sheri.png|Sheri looking at Bryce S02E10-Smile-Bitches-047-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S02E10-Smile-Bitches-048-Scott-Sheri.png|Jocks posing with Sheri for a Polaroid S02E10-Smile-Bitches-049-Justin-Sheri-Clay.png|Justin, Sheri and Clay talking S02E10-Smile-Bitches-050-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E10-Smile-Bitches-051-Justin-Sheri.png|Justin and Sheri S02E10-Smile-Bitches-052-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S02E10-Smile-Bitches-053-Nina-Jones.png|Nina Jones S02E10-Smile-Bitches-054-Nina-Jessica.png|Nina and Jessica arguing S02E10-Smile-Bitches-055-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S02E10-Smile-Bitches-056-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S02E10-Smile-Bitches-057-Kevin-Justin.png|Kevin approaching Justin S02E10-Smile-Bitches-058-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S02E10-Smile-Bitches-059-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S02E10-Smile-Bitches-059-Alex-Standall.png|Alex finding a bullet in his locker S02E10-Smile-Bitches-060-Dennis-Vasquez.png|Dennis Vasquez S02E10-Smile-Bitches-061-Ryan-And-Tony.png|Ryan and Tony in an alley S02E10-Smile-Bitches-062-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony beating up a guy S02E10-Smile-Bitches-063-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S02E10-Smile-Bitches-064-Hannah's-Note.png|Hannah's note to Tony S02E10-Smile-Bitches-065-Baseball-Team.png|The baseball team S02E10-Smile-Bitches-066-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S02E10-Smile-Bitches-067-Chlöe-And-Nora.png|Chlöe and Nora cheering for Bryce S02E10-Smile-Bitches-068-Baseball.png|Liberty Tigers baseball game S02E10-Smile-Bitches-069-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay unlocking the Clubhouse S02E10-Smile-Bitches-070-Clay-And-Justin.png|Clay and Justin entering the Clubhouse S02E10-Smile-Bitches-071-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S02E10-Smile-Bitches-072-Zach-Rick-Bryce.png|Zach confronting Bryce S02E10-Smile-Bitches-073-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S02E10-Smile-Bitches-074-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S02E10-Smile-Bitches-075-Justin-Zach-Clay.png|Justin, Zach and Clay S02E10-Smile-Bitches-076-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E10-Smile-Bitches-077-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S02E10-Smile-Bitches-078-Justin-And-Clay.png|Justin and Clay S02E10-Smile-Bitches-079-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia finding out Jackie left S02E10-Smile-Bitches-080-Cyrus-And-Tyler.png|Cyrus and Tyler at a show S02E10-Smile-Bitches-081-Cyrus.png|Cyrus S02E10-Smile-Bitches-082-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler with a bloody lip S02E10-Smile-Bitches-083-Mackenzie.png|Mackenzie S02E10-Smile-Bitches-084-Cyrus-And-Tyler.png|Cyrus confronting Tyler S02E10-Smile-Bitches-085-Olivia-And-Tony.png|Olivia and Tony at Olivia's house S02E10-Smile-Bitches-086-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S02E10-Smile-Bitches-087-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah at the Crestmont S02E10-Smile-Bitches-088-Cop.png|Cop looking for Tony S02E10-Smile-Bitches-089-Hannah-And-Tony.png|Hannah treating Tony's wounds S02E10-Smile-Bitches-090-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S02E10-Smile-Bitches-091-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S02E10-Smile-Bitches-092-Mrs.-Down.png|Mrs. Down S02E10-Smile-Bitches-093-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S02E10-Smile-Bitches-094-Mrs.-Down-Mr.-Down-Tyler.png|Mr. and Mrs. Down confronting Tyler S02E10-Smile-Bitches-095-Sarah-Carlin.png|Sarah Carlin S02E10-Smile-Bitches-096-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S02E10-Smile-Bitches-097-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia in her bed S02E10-Smile-Bitches-098-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia standing in her destroyed store S02E10-Smile-Bitches-099-Sheri-Justin-Clay-Polaroids.png|Sheri, Justin and Clay looking at the Polaroids S02E10-Smile-Bitches-100-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri Holland S02E10-Smile-Bitches-101-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E10-Smile-Bitches-102-Clay-Justin-Sheri.png|Clay, Justin and Sheri find Chloe's Polaroid S02E10-Smile-Bitches-103-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S02E10-Smile-Bitches-104-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay finding Hannah's Polaroid S02E10-Smile-Bitches-105-Hallucination-Hannah.png|Hallucination Hannah See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes